It is known to add various additives to an oil of lubricating viscosity for diesel or gasoline engines to reduce wear and improve cleanliness. In diesel engines an oil of lubricating viscosity is used particularly to reduce wear of cylinder liners and piston rings. Often engine operating temperatures and pressures are sufficient to break down the film of the oil of lubricating viscosity on the internal walls of the cylinder. As a consequence of this, the cylinder experiences increased wear and decreased engine cleanliness due to deposits. Formation of high levels of deposits around the piston rings can also result in excessive wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,794, Dunn, discloses the use of a marine diesel engine lubricant composition containing (a) an overbased metal detergent having a TBN of at least 300 and/or (b) a metal detergent other than component (a), provided that if detergent (b) is present the composition does not contain a minor amount of an extreme pressure additive; and (c) ashless antiwear additives; and (d) an oil of lubricating viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,051, Carey et al., discloses diesel cylinder oils with improved cleanliness and load carrying capabilities by using an additive package containing at least one detergent, an antioxidant, an antiwear agent and a dispersant. The detergent component contains at least one of an overbased phenate, phenylate, salicylate or sulphonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,434, Katafuchi, discloses lubricating oil compositions for diesel engines containing at least one of (a) overbased sulphonate, overbased phenates and overbased salicylates; and (b) a bis-type succinic imide compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,965, Nagamatsu, discloses a marine diesel lubricating oil composition containing an overbased alkyl sulphonate detergent and an overbased sulphurised alkylphenate detergent. The overbased sulphurised alkylphenate has a TBN of 110 or more.
British Patent application GB 2,328,217 A discloses marine diesel lubricating oil compositions containing a polyalkylene succinimide compound for improving anti-wear. The lubricating oil composition can further include up to 6% of at least one highly overbased detergent selected from alkyl or alkenyl phenates, alkyl or alkenyl phenate-carboxylates, alkyl or alkenyl aromatic sulphonates; and mixtures thereof.
European Patent application EP 1,126,010 Nagamatsu et al., discloses a lubricating oil composition containing an overbased alkylsulphonate detergent and an overbased sulphurised phenate. The sulphurised phenate and overbased alkylsulphonate are present at on a weight ratio basis of 55:45 to 95:5. The composition further includes a zinc antiwear agent such as dialkyldithiophosphate and a dispersant.
European Patent application EP 1,086,960 discloses a lubricating oil composition containing novel succinimide compounds and at least one detergent selected from overbased sulphonates, phenates and salicylates of alkaline earth metals.
East German Patent DD298519 discloses marine diesel engines employing an anticorrosion detergent-dispersant additive combination containing (a) weakly basic or neutral alkaline earth sulphonates; and (b) medium or highly basic alkaline earth sulphonates, phenolates or phenolate sulphides in which the ratio of sulphonate groups to phenolic groups is 1:3.6 to 4.4; and (c) a succinimide ash free detergent.
It would be desirable to have compositions with cleanliness properties. The invention provides compositions with cleanliness properties.
It would be desirable to have compositions capable of reducing wear and reducing deposits. The invention provides compositions capable of reducing wear and reducing deposits.